Dreams (TeLink One Shot)
by macfan406
Summary: When Link finds sleep evading him, he learns there's more to the mysterious Captain Tetra than he originally thought. (one shot involving Link and Tetra)


**_From Now On, We'll Stay Together._**

Night fell over the waters as most of the crew was retiring to their cabins. Link did the same, except sleep seemed to be evading him. He left his quarters and walked up to the top deck, leaning against the railing and looked into the water below.

"Little late for you to be out isn't it" Tetra called from the top of the steps. Link looked in the corner of his eye, hid a smile that was creeping up on his lips, and turned to look at her.. "I couldn't sleep." he declared plainly. "Me either" answered the captain. "It's like everything's been different lately… Hey Link.. can I ask you something?"

"Sure.. What is it?"

"Um… Why did you come aboard this ship anyways? I mean you had your own boat, and it was nice and all."

He chuckled at her question… but when she wasn't laughing back, he started to get confused. "Let's just say I wanted to try my luck with a certain captain.." he muttered, blushing and scratching the back of his head.

Tetra's eyes popped wide open at this statement. Did he really? She didn't know what to say, whether she should be happy or should punch him in the face.. "L…Link what do you mean?" she said, becoming bashful, which was a surprise to the both of them.

"Well, I mean you're pretty and all, and I've been thinking about you ever since our adventures together saving my sister. I've really grown to like you. A lot."

How was he doing that? How could this boy be breaking down her barriers to her feelings, how could he be exposing the Zelda within?

"Well, what's your point? I mean you say you like me but you have no point to it?"

"That's just it. Before I know… I need to know where you are."

Tetra froze at the statement. _Where_ _was_ _she?_ A year ago she was a brash, strong, and brave pirate sailing the great sea in search of treasure like her mother had before her. Then this green garbed boy stumbled into her life and everything changed. Not only could he make her weak for the first time in her life, he helped in revealing her true identity. The long lost re-incarnation of Princess Zelda.

The next words were more soft and gentle compared to the rest. "I think, we might be in the same place." she said, looking deep into his eyes. She leaned forward, gradually closing her eyelids, and touched her lips to his, but just briefly…

They both pulled away, looking at each other, as if that was meant to happen all along. "It's funny. I always thought I'd be a pirate forever, sailing the seas, collecting treasure, doing my mother proud. I told her I wanted to be just like her when I grew up."

Link was taken aback at the mention of her mother. Tetra never discussed her deceased mother with anybody on the crew. Just having her be mentioned made him feel kind of special.

"You would be doing her proud. You're in search of the next Hyrule, where you're going to restart the royal family." he said putting a shoulder around her, looking up to the sky. "Can I ask what she was like?"

"Brave. Daring, not afraid of anything. She was a fearless and ruthless captain and all the crew respected and admired her." she said, fighting back a tear

"Sounds like someone I know" Link joked. "You sound just like her"

"Yeah… She would have loved you, you know. I mean yeah you can be lazy, but you're sweet, and kind and, I feel like you're the only one on this ship who gives a care in the world how I am, and not just because you're a member of my crew. Because you care for me. Not just Princess Zelda, but Tetra as well." There was no stopping it this time, as she started to break down in front of him. This was so unlike her, and normally she'd be mortified, but here… she felt.. Safe.

"I know you must miss her. But I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. We're in this quest together, 'til the end. Just you and me." he said hushing her, letting her grieve her mother into his shoulder, gently rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Just promise me this. You won't leave me, and we'll live out our dream together." Tetra said weakly, still recovering from opening herself up.

Link took her face in his hand, and kissed her gently, as if a way to make sure she knew that she would never be alone again.. That he would be by her side no matter what. "I promise. From now on, we'll stay together_._" he said smiling.

"Oh.. And if you tell anyone what just happened here tonight, you'll be launched onto the nearest sharp rocks in the ocean!" she scolded, wiping her eyes, making it hard to be taken seriously..

Link just chuckled. "Don't worry I won't." he said taking her hand in his and leading her to her cabin. "You should get some rest. We've all had a long day." he said kissing her forehead before allowing her to retire to her cabin.

Of course that wasn't enough for the pirate, as she had to steal one last kiss from her hero before retiring for the night. "Good night Link" she said as she walked to her cabin, a blush creeping up on her cheeks, as she turned to show the slightest glimpse of a smile.

From this moment on, she'd never look at the green clothed boy in the same way again


End file.
